The present invention relates to a process for the production of carboxylic esters by reaction of carboxylic acids and/or carboxylic anhydrides with at least one alcohol having at least 5 carbon atoms, selected among alkanols and cycloalkanols, in the presence of an ionic liquid and of an acidic esterification catalyst. The invention further relates to the use of the resultant carboxylic esters as plasticizers or in a plasticizer composition for thermoplastic polymers and elastomers.